Taken
by xlottsx
Summary: Jess has been kidnapped for working at the arc and its up to becker to save her, but can he face who kidnapped her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so rate and review. I do not own Primeval or its characters, this is just for fun )**

**Jess' POV**

It was another normal day at the arc, Jess was sat at her computers monitoring the team and tying up loose while they were travelling the country closing anomalies. Lester yelled at whomever he could to satisfy himself. It was just a typical day.

"We've dealt with the anomaly Jess, no creature incursions either so you have a day off from cleaning up the mess for the media." Said Matt through comms. Matt was like an older brother to Jess, he had been there for her making sure she was okay since day one. Becker did that too but not like an older brother. She had this huge crush on Becker since she first met him when the arc re-opened. "We're on the way back to the arc, we should be back in ten and we can go out to lunch." Said Abby who was Jess' best friend and might as well be her sister. "Good thing too I'm starving." "Hey! What about me, I'm starving too but I'm not invited!" Connor replied sarcastically which earned a giggle from Jess.

"Sorry Connor, just me Abby and Emily, girly lunch." Jess replied. "Drive safe, see you back at the arc." Jess turned and headed towards Lester's Office with the debrief. She looked round but he wasn't there, must be out to get some coffee she thought. She left the folder on his desk and went to the locker rooms to get her bag, she wanted to be ready to go when Abby and Emily got back so she could get her car and go.

As if on cue she heard loud chatter indicating that they were back. Becker and Matt went straight to the armoury arguing about the EMDS again and Connor went straight to his lab to work on one of his projects with Philip which was taking up more and more time by the day. She watched Abby look disapprovingly at Connor who was oblivious to her as he headed towards his lab. "Hi Jess" said Emily, "Ready to go?" "Yes, yes, I will just go get my car"

When they got to the café Jess got inside and realised she had left her bag in the car. "I left my bag in the car guys, get us a table and I will join you in a minute" She said as she walked back towards her car. She turned the corner and stopped instantly. A man in black who she recognised was leaning against her car staring at her. "Miss Parker I presume?" He asked but it wasn't really a question, she was too startled to move which gave him the opportunity to grab her and put a cloth over her mouth. She struggled but she was no match for him. Soon she fell unconscious. Nick Cutter had just chloroformed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's POV

"Jess had been gone a long time, it's been fifteen minutes and the car is only parked round the corner." Abby got out her phone and rang Jess. It went straight to voicemail. She tried twice more before Emily and Abby left to look for her.

"This doesn't seem like Jess, I'm getting really worried." Said Emily, they rounded the corner and there was Jess' car. But no Jess. No, I'm imagining it, thought Abby, she just lost her way back to the café. But she knew that wasn't true. At all. She and Emily exchanged the same look. A look of panic.

"We have to call Matt." Said Emily, Abby got out her phone.

"Matt, I think we have a problem." Abby explained to Matt what happened. Matt was silent. After a minute he came to a decision.

"Go to her flat and if she's not there come back to the arc." He obviously was feeling the same as Abby. He would be beating himself up if Jess got hurt. Jess' flat was ten minutes away and Abbys car was there so they could drive back to the arc. Walking to her flat her and Emily were silent. Abby got out her key and walked into her flat.

"Jess, you he-" She stopped instantly, the whole flat was turned over, cushions torn, the whole package. Damn it she thought. She got out her phone and dialled Matt again.

"Matt, you're not going to like this…"


	3. Chapter 3

Becker's POV

Becker walked into the hub, he had just checked the EMD's (as he did daily) and was looking for Jess. He had a crush on Jess and he knew Jess had a crush on him but he didn't know how to admit it. He fought prehistoric creatures weekly without breaking a sweat. Talking to women however was another territory. He looked at the team huddled in a group. He trotted down the steps and headed to join them. Matt glanced at him. Becker didn't like that glance. It was a glance of worry. This completely spoiled Becker's mood.

"What is it?" He asked. He was replied with anxious glances. He looked around. Where was Jess? What had happened? If anything had happened to Jess he would never forgive himself.

"What is it?" He asked more urgently.

"Yes for heaven's sake please just tell me what you are all exchanging those frankly depressing facial expressions for." Said Lester disapprovingly.

"Jess is missing." Said Matt. Becker's world crashed down on him. This can't be happening he thought. No, no, no.

"Have you checked her flat, have you tried her phone, have you-"

"The flat was completely turned over. We think she's been kidnapped." Interrupted Matt.

"We are sending out a search party right now, call the police, whoever you need, we need to get her back." Said Becker heading towards the armoury.

"It's not that simple I am afraid, as she is a high government rated employee there is certain procedure to pursue." Stated Lester.

"Well then what do you suggest?" He asked, clearly frustrated.

Suddenly there was static on Jess' computer screen and soon changed into an image of Helen Cutter. And behind her, an unconscious Jess being held up by Nick Cutter. Everyone looked iin shock, and in horror.

"Well its nice to see you face again Lester." Jeered Helen.


End file.
